TriForce
by DarkwingedMessenger
Summary: A/U What is Harry had an older sister that no one told him about?.....And Suddenly she appears and teaching at Hogwarts?...Is there more then meets the eye?


TriForce  
By: DarkWingedMessenger  
I never have and never will own Harry Potter J.K Rowling owns Harry potter, But I do Own Xavier.   
  
Pairings:Harry/Hermione  
Xavier/  
"" Speaking  
**Thoughts  
**** Telepathy  
() Me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
  
A Girl around 22 or 23 sat in her seat and looked out the plane window. She pulled her Blackish Redish Hair up in to a messy bun so it wouldn't fall in her brown eyes.  
"Hello.....My name is Maggie" The Girl looked over to look at the woman who just sat down beside her. The Lady looked to be between 39 to 42. She had brown hair with gray in it and blue eyes.  
"Xavier" The Girl answered.  
"So Xavier, Why you going to London?"  
"My Baby brother lives there"  
"What is your Brother's name?" Xavier just looked out the window, that was all that was said the rest of the day and Night. Xavier was pull out of Sleep by the voice that came over the intercom and told them they would be landing in about 10 minutes.  
When they landed and everyone got of the plane, Xavier stretched. * Why didn't he just let me apparate to England instead of taking a plane.* She thought. She looked around then went to a dark corner. There was small pop and Xavier was gone.  
*So this is where my Brother lives.* Xavier thought, While wrinkling her nose in disgust. She walked up to the door and rung the door bell. A fat boy with blonde hair answered the door.(Yes I know dudley would never answer the door but bare with me please).  
"Can I help you?" The boy asked.  
" Is your mom and dad here?" Xavier asked. The boy nodded, then motioned for Xavier to follow him. They walked into the kitchen. The two adults and the black haired teen looked at her. The woman dropped the pan she was holding and the man choked on his coffee.  
"Xavier?" They both said at the sametime.  
" Aunt Petunia.... Uncle Vernon." Xavier said, nodding. The two teens were looking confused.  
"Mum....who is that?" The fat boy Dudley asked.  
"She is Harry's older sister and your cousin" Aunt Petunia said. There was a moment of silent. Both dudley and Harry were staring at Xavier. Xavier just snickered.  
Chapter 1  
Xavier and Harry were sitting in Harry's totally small room. Xavier was petting Hedwig, While Harry was asking her questions.  
"Can I Come live with you?." Harry asked, then he looked down ashamed.  
"Sure....but I must warn you but I live in the house mom and dad died in". Xavier answered.  
"That was destroyed."  
"But it was rebuilt because Mum and Dad left it to us in their will if they died"  
" Why haven't you come till now?"  
"Because Dumblore told me not to"  
"Why now?"  
"Because I'll be teaching at hogwartz". Harry thought that was strange but let it go.  
"Let me Guess Defense against the dark arts?" Harry said. Xavier laughed and nodded.  
"Harry get your stuff so we can get out of here.....This Place is starting the annoy me" Xavier said.  
When Harry was ready, they went down stairs and in to the living room, where Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were watching TV They walked over to the fire place, Harry muttered something about Floo Powder. Xavier just snickered. She took a pinch of Floo powder and throw it in to the fire and said"Godric's Hollow". Harry followed suit.  
They appeared in the middle of a large living room. Harry turned in circles looking at everything in the room.  
"Your room is upstairs....3 doors to the left.....I'll call you when dinner is ready." Xavier said said, Harry literally ran up the stairs with His stuff floating behind him.  
Xavier smiled slightly and walked in to the kitchen. She made Mac and Cheese and ham sandwich, while listening to harry blast his CD Player. She bought it for him the CD player and the bed and dresser and some of the other stuff. She had some of her friends apparated it over and her stuff. She then came and got everything set before she went and got harry.Harry was listening to "It wasn't me" By Shaggy.  
**Harry, Supper is ready.** She could feel his surprise through their link. She put the bowls of Mac and cheese and the Sandwiches on the table. She heard Harry turn off his CD Player and come down stairs.  
"What do you want to drink, we got Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Milk and water" xavier asked , When Harry came in to the kitchen.  
**Mountain Dew** Xavier looked at him."Your are a quick learner bro." Xavier stated. Harry just snickered. Xavier got two glasses of Mountain dew, one for herself and one for Harry. She handed Harry his and sat down.  
"Did you get your School supplies yet?"  
"No"  
"Well tomorrow we will go get them tomorrow." They finished eating, after they cleaned up, they sat in the living room and talked for hours, Finally they went to bed around 11.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Xavier sneak down the hall to her brother's room. She opened to door quietly, then ran and jumped on the bed. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Xavier sat there laughing, while Harry glared at her.  
Suddenly Xavier was hit with a pillow , Xavier stared at Him thengrabbed a pillow and hit him back, Which started a pillow fight. After a light Breakest, they went to diagon alley to get Harry's supplies.  
First they went to Gringotts to get some money, Then they went to Apothcary to get stuff Harry need for Potions, Then Zonkos, then the tree broomsticks to get butter milk. Then to Honeyduke's to get some candy to take home.  
Then the last stop was Madam Malkins to get Harry new robes. Harry was surprised because almost all the adults knew about his sister, when he didn't.  
Just when Harry and Xavier were about to go in. They saw a flash of Black before they were knocked down by a big black dog. (hmm......Three guesses who that is and the first two dont count). Xavier smiled, She knew he would be here, where she sent hedwig to Remus's to tell them where they would be.  
"Sirius". They heard for somewhere, When the dog let them up. They looked and saw Remus. Then they all walked in to the shop. When Harry was getting fitted,Xavier was on the floor petting Sirius and Remus was leaning against the wall.  
"So Potter i heard you had a sister......Where is she?" They heard from behind them. They all turned to see Draco Malfoy,Ron Weasley, and Hermione granger standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Guys!" Harry shook hands with Draco,Ron and hugged and Kissed Hermione Softly.  
"Guys this is my sister Xavier.....Xavier these are my friends Ron Wealey, Draco Malfoy, and my Girlfriend Hermione Granger". Harry Said, Her was kind nervous about telling Xavier about Hermione and Draco.   
"Since when is a Potter and a Malfoy friends?"  
"Since the end of their 6th year"Sirius said, who changed back in to his human form. He was proven to be innocent and how free.  
"So let me get this straight ...A malfoy......a Potter....And a Weasley.Friends?........I guess fucking hell froze over....."Xavier said.Suddenlt Lucius Malfoy walked in.  
"Great look who it is Voldemort's right hand man...."Everyone stared at Xavier when she said that, Lucius looked beyond pissed.  
"Lets go Son" Lucius said, while he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out.  
"Xavier what was that for?" Remus asked.  
"One he is a deatheater.......Two he was there when voldemort killed our parents..He helped...." Xavier said, Everyone's mouthdropped.  
"I'll hate all malfoys til the end of time."  
"But Draco isn't like his Dad"  
"I don't Care he is a malfoy". With those finally words, X avier walked out, leaving everyone to stare after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was Chapter 1.....Tell me what you think and tell me who you think Xavier should get together with Draco or Ron.......Please give me a reason for your choice......Please remember this is my first fanfiction.  
†DarkWingedMessenger† 


End file.
